


The King Returning From The War

by Haza_Souz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, dream-AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: HEY GUESS WHAT ELSE I FOUNDOld, old work being uploaded; they're aged-up in the setting.





	The King Returning From The War

Kaimine -- Queen and Wife

Dreams are funny things. When you're little, you dream of being famous, cool, and everyone's best friend. You grow up, and they grow in scope with you; before you were the boss of your school, now you're the city's favourite pop idol. Of course, there are other things apart from fame you dream about; reimaginings of stories you know with you in them, strange, alien landscapes, fantastic adventures.

Then puberty comes along. The lucky ones get away with their budding sexuality causing them to dream of people they know naked. The unlucky ones get stuck with stranger things, imaginations running away with themselves into situations that the most depraved Roman Emperors would have looked at and gone "Wow, that is fucked up." The really unlucky ones stumbled across a Freudian psychology book in their early teens and have symbolic dreams that make acid trips look reasonable, grounded and sensible.

It says a lot about me that, when I first had one of those dreams, I woke up and thought I want to know what the heck is going on in my head instead of I am going to masturbate over a safe familiar fantasy and pretend I didn't just dream about being driven into a dark pink tunnel by a train piloted by a rainbow-coloured unicorn. I wanted to analyse, to examine, to define, to beat my subconcious at it's own game. Took me a while to get the hang of remembering dreams, and I'm fairly sure my sleep cycle wants to kill me for what I did to it in the process, but I got it in the end.

My friends are much luckier in that regard -- Sora only infrequently remembers his dreams (and when he does, they're more like an action movie than sex dreams) and Riku bitchslapped his subconcious into submission long ago. It's slightly unfair that I have to wake up in the middle of the night both concerned over my own sanity and mildly aroused (a horrible combination), and they get to have happy funtimes in their dreams without gratuitious emotional trauma.

(I guess it evens out somewhere along the line, considering the crap they had to go through for my sake. But, that's another story entirely, and this isn't the place to tell it. I will only say 'wackoes in black leather' and leave it at that. See if you have any dreams tonight.)

So. I should introduce myself, I suppose. Kairi, fifteen going on sixteen, average height, average build, red shoulder-length hair, recently returned from an adventure across several universes. You know, your average girl.

There's someone I met on my little trip, which is why I brought it up; a blonde girl. (No, not like that.) She... it's a bit hard to get your head around, but she was like a sort of clone of mine. Not completely, and not with my memories, but still based on me. She ended up fading away and 'returning' to me (it's part of the long story), and ever since then I've had her inside me.

...Dammit, not like that.

In any case, the reason I told you about her was that I've been dreaming about her lately. Yes, like that. I guess, given the nature of our relation, it's masturbation (is that the right term when it's technically two bodies and two minds?). I know it's weird, but I've had a dream where I was a guy and was sleeping with myself as a girl, and I could feel both 'ends' of the event.

Has my double point of 'Dreams are goddamn weird' and 'Puberty hates your sanity' sunk in yet? No?

In that case, let me tell you all about my latest dream.

\----

There's always a framing device in a dream. It's not something that happens normally in real life, but dream-you knows it instinctively. Here, I was a powerful prince(/ss? Let's just say 'female royalty in command of castle' and pretend that makes sense), returning from a battle thought a lost cause. Barely a tenth of my soldiers lasted through it and I was hurting after a hard mace to the ribs, but I'd won in the end. (Of course I had. It was my dream, after all.)

I pushed on the large gate that opened into the throne hall, the remainder of my personal guard in tow. The other soldiers had already been permitted to return to the barracks and given a bonus pay for the taverns. Shocked silence greeted me, and the assembled nobility (dressed mainly in dark colours) parted like a prophet's sea before me.

"It seems," I said wryly, "That my capacity for battle was rather underestimated." The nobles fell to a respectful kneel, the guards fanning out to their old positions at the sides, and I saw my loyal wife. She wore a long, flowing black dress, and her eyes and ears were covered by a dark cloth as tradition had demanded -- something to do with symbolising the loss of a great ruler, I think the subconcious point was.

I swept forwards as she sat on her throne beside mine, strode up, my heart pounding underneath my cloak. (The armour was with the troops; too heavy to wear on the road.) She stood quietly and knew nothing of my approach, blind and deaf to the world. The first thing she knew, I had placed one roughened hand on her cheek and was kissing her with strength--

A resounding slap sounded out, and I stumbled back as she raised her arm again. "How dare you?", she called out, wounded anger clear. "Though I may no longer be with a living wife, that is no excuse to force yourself on me!"

I smiled at her, for it seemed the long days and grief hadn't dulled her lively edge. I might have been a cruel ursurper seeking to take her hand and thus the throne with an army at my back, but she would always fight against anyone who wasn't me laying hand on her. Moving forward, my hand slipped to the knot at her temple that kept her blindfold up. I tugged, and even as she struggled to free herself from me, the black cloth fell down.

As she stood there in shock, I slid an arm around her waist and the other went to her shoulder. "I very much hope that I'm not dead," I said quietly, stroking her side with my other hand. Her eyes were red from crying, but joy sparked up and she cupped my face with trembling hands.

"I-is this a trick?", she whispered desperately, even as tender pale fingers ran over my cheeks and found the scars of combat.

"No, Namine," I said back, smiling at her. "I'm alive, and I'm back with you."

Tears found her eyes, but they were ones of joy this time, and she fell forwards into my arms. I held her tightly and felt her fit against my body. Her lips brushed my cheek, and all of a sudden I was struck by how much I'd missed her in my time away. I turned into her and met her lips with my own to kiss her, as I had longed for, as I needed to be me--

My breathing was heavy as I broke away, matching hers. I turned to the gathered nobility and guards, and waved my arm in the direction of the door to the side. "I will retire, for today," I managed to say. "It has been a long journey, and I must rest. Tomorrow, I will hold court again and talk more, but not today."

Not waiting for them to respond past a few scattered nods and bows, I wound my hand into my Namine's, and we quickly left through the door to the side that led to our private chambers. Our heavy breaths were the only sound as we ran along the narrow corridor as best we could, and in the torchlit near-darkness we brushed against more than just each others' hands.

The door swung open and was locked quickly once we were inside, and I finally fell with her onto our bed. The first moments were venting of the tension that had built every day we were apart, rolling around and touching lips and faces, clinging to one another in rebellion against being apart for so long. Finally, though, the frenzy subsided and she crouched above me as I lay there. Her dress was cut just high enough to block anything more than down to her collarbone, more's the pity.

"I missed you," she said, cheeks red from the excitement. "I... I hoped, and prayed, but it seemed so useless--"

"It's okay, Namine," I replied softly, propping myself up on my elbows to kiss her worries away. "I thought the same. I thought I was going to die the moment I left the castle, but... I'm back."

"I missed you," she repeated and held my kiss this time, easing my wounded body down. We parted, and simply looked at each other, taking in each others' presence, a treat we thought we'd never taste again.

But there was darkness of another kind in her eyes, and she bit her lip. "Yes?", I asked her, tracing her cheek with my finger again. "Something's wrong, Namine."

"I--" She went the red of shame and worry, and looked down. "...You're not as eager as back then. Did... did something happen?"

I looked at her puzzled for a moment, before it hit me. The stories of soldiers falling in love in the heat of battle, so long from others and with their friends dying one by one, were widespread, and the effect was only grew as the death toll went higher. Normal soldiers needed security and comfort in the maelstrom of war, and sometimes they found that in the arms of another like them.

I put my hand on the back of her head and went up to place a long, slow kiss on her lips, the tip of my tongue slipping out to brush over them near the end. "Namine," I said with quiet strength, fixing her gaze with mine. "There is no one who will ever replace you for me. I love you. Your hair, your confidence, your support, your body-- No one else out there possesses those things and offers them to me as readily as you."

I went on as she reddened over the out-loud mention of her body. "Yes, Namine, I love your body. You are beautiful, and the fact that you care for me just as much as I do for you means the world to me. Is there..." My eyes flitted down over her clothed self, and I felt my cheeks tinge red. "Is there anything that I can do to you right now to prove that?"

The slight hopeful edge in my voice must have gotten through to her, as she smiled once more and bent her arms back around to remove the hair band. Her face hovered above mine, framed in golden-blonde angel's hair, and my heart beat faster. "I-I'm sorry, Kairi," she said eventually, drifting further down. "I... just worried. You're so good to me and for me, that I'm afraid you might be gone one day."

She looked worried once more and I almost started moving again, but then she chuckled softly and shook her head. "But, this isn't the kind of talk you should have to deal with after such a long campaign and hard battle. What do you say, Kairi?", she went on, and my hands slid automatically around to her back, to the little binds that kept her corset-dress in place as Namine shuffled along me until we were almost kissing again. "Will you let me welcome you home? Let me try to ease your hardships? Let me do what I wanted to do and looked forward to every night you were away?", she asked huskily, her smile growing and becoming... hungry.

My breath caught. It was strange, really. She was dutiful, intelligent and softly-spoken, and usually waited for me to make a choice before offering her opinion in public. (I had tried to train her out of that, but when it ended up as being more her habit and no sense of submission, I gave up and went with it.) In private, she was nervous and quiet, only truly relaxing in moments we had to ourselves. However, when we became closer, she came out of her shell. All my confidence in ruling and battle went down the drain, and I let her take the lead. She still used deferring language and tended to me more than I did to her needs (to my shame), but she was in control.

"Hmm?", she said, the corner of her mouth quirking up even further. Her shoulders rolled and the upper part of her dress slid away, leaving her in only her corset and lower dress. It was a beautiful dark blue, made for mourning, and she had to gently tap my arms for my fingers to start working again and free the bindings of her corset. Now, she leaned down to kiss me, her body softly touching mine, but the pressure remained to some degree as she went back up. I blushed, her upper body revealed to me, shapely breasts above my own.

"Good," she murmured as she unfolded the tangled knot holding my overshirt in place with patient fingers, sitting up to focus. I swallowed and held still so Namine could concentrate. Even if I hadn't, the sight of her body (so smooth and tender) likely would have frozen me in place. So long since our last time together.

She finished with my upper shirt and freed me of it. I wriggled to help her remove it, and the first thing I saw once the shirt was over my head was her lips, moving towards me. Again, we kissed, drifting back down and her arms around me encouraged me to likewise hold her. Again we parted, one of her legs between mine and I helped her this time to remove the undershirt from its bindings with my pants.

Now, she was above me, not a stitch of clothing between our upper bodies. Mine were smaller and less full, but still Namine went red and traced an electrifying thumb over one of my nipples. "Beautiful..." She encircled me in her arms and the kiss was intensified by the soft press of her breasts against my own. Namine's feet crossed beneath my ankle, pulling my thigh between them, a small gasp signifying my touch through her clothes.

Namine broke away and shuffled up, sitting squarely on my stomach. Lacking another place to put them, my hands went over her hips. A little knot tied the lower part of her attire into place and she neatly opened it, removing her lower dress. Instead of finishing the job, however, she raised herself up and slid her hands slowly over my stomach, waiting for me to get ready. Though I liked removing her last piece of clothing with my hands, it took a moment for me to fully get in the mood for the last part, and the neat underwear protecting her modesty stayed in place, for now.

When I didn't move for a few moments, she nodded silently and smiled to me. It had been a long time, and just rushing to the ending would be a waste. This time would be slow, steady and mutual. The hands on my stomach slid upwards and settled over my chest, her pale fingers working magic over my skin and sending little bolts of pleasing agony through me. I let out a sigh, and Namine smirked in answer. She bowed down low, body almost bending double and kissed the edge of my neck. Helpless under her, my hands found the small of her back and slid around to touch the bottom edge of her breasts.

From the way she reacted, I knew it was the right thing to do; her kisses becoming shorter and more eager as they went down my body. Over my collarbone and onto my breasts she went with her lips, but she didn't suck aggressively; kissing the little hard nipples instead. Namine's lips went over one and engulfed it, her hot wet tongue touching the tip of the nub and making me squirm once more.

She didn't try to break my will to take it slow with harsh assaults on my sensitive parts; no, she knew exactly what she had to do to send me crazy with want. With every movement, my hesitant touches on her became less and less coherent; finally, I had had far too much attention on my chest to remain still and wriggled down to turn her head up and kiss her. Beneath my lips I felt her smile in mild triumph, and I relented, my hands going back to her hips.

Namine sat back up and rose slightly, to let me find the little knots keeping the panties in place. I struggled with it for a few moments and her face (slightly red from her exertions and excitement) curved into an amused smile as she was shaken by my hands at her hip. My concentration was not helped by the beguiling manner her chest shifted as I struggled with the knots, and it was a great relief indeed when one opened at last.

I would have shifted to the other one straight away, but the way the panties half-fell off made me pause, blatantly staring. With one side down, the middle began falling off to one side, and the very top part of her mound became visible. My cheeks veritably burned and only Namine's soft chuckle tore me out of my reveries. Her hand went over mine at her own hip. "Shall I take over?", she whispered, laughter twinkling in her eyes.

I clamped my dry mouth shut and shook my head; it took a supreme effort to keep my eyes on the troublesome knot and away from the skin which, even after so long, I remembered being a special kind of soft to the touch and kiss. Finally, I undid the damned thing, and she smiled to me. Her arms reached back around and slid the cloth underwear away, and I could finally see my wife, my love in all her beauty.

The blood pulsed in my face, turning it heavily red, and my hands meekly lay on the small of her back again as we went back to lying on top of each other once more, kissing again and again. It was shorter, however, as I knew how her bare skin would be hurt by my rough pants. "Off... help," my mouth managed, and I raised myself up on my feet, hands and shoulders as Namine shuffled back. Now, she knelt between my legs and soon she was removing the pants. I bucked up, embarrassed at how my body must look at this angle, but unable to do much else to help. Unlike her, I wore a soldier's shortpants as my underwear, and she had swept that off with ease.

Now, Namine crouched between my legs and beheld my naked body just as I had hers; unlike me, who had stared with an open mouth at the beauty who had deigned to grace my presence, she was quietly appreciative and looked over every part of me. I felt... safe, then, so at-peace with the woman I loved kneeling above me. The peace was shortlived, however, as my memory conjured up images, tastes, touches and sounds of what she and I had done next the last time like this. My traitorous cheeks burned red, and Namine smirked once before she deliberately and slowly drew her tongue over her lips, going upwards and stroking the outside of my thigh.

Dammit, I cursed as my face caught fire in shamefully delightful memory yet again. I was utterly at her mercy, and she knew it and teased me; her arms nudged my knees apart and she went to kiss my stomach. Her breasts were deliberately grazing my legs, I knew this, but nothing could keep the temperature of my face from growing hotter as her kisses descended. They passed my hips and grew softer, eventually being replaced by her tongue playing over the little mound between my legs. I twitched in reaction when she first touched my slit with her tonguetip, one of my hands winding down to try to keep her hair away from tickling me during this moment.

She went down to lie on the bed, her fingers finding their way between my legs to either side of her head. Namine kissed there again and again, forcing me to bite my lip to keep quiet. When her fingers joined her mouth, however, I had to let out a gasp -- it was that or dissolve into a heap of want-maddened girl. One set of white-skinned torture-fingers slipped around to the top, tracing over my mound as the other found the bottom edge.

I felt the little slit be gently pulled open and the cool air brushing over my clit, and almost screamed in lust. Namine lifted her head and I saw it; her devious expression smirking at me from the gap between my breasts, crouched between my legs. My hand returned to service and stroked her cheek in begging. It went back through her hair and she nodded slowly, finally going back down on me. Her tonguetip slowly sliding into me was a kind of blessed relief, before it became another form of torture as it teased around within me.

She moved slowly, dipping in deeper, her tongue cooler than my flesh at first. I clamped my free hand over my mouth in desperation, and Namine took that as her signal to go further; her fingers slipped out from between my legs and hooked around my thighs, holding us together. With the newfound leverage, she was able to press in and place herself so far within me that her lips were flush with my skin, and I began to buck against her in desperation.

Namine moved her head in sync with my hips, and she angled her shoulders so that one of her hands could reach around over my leg. Knowing what was coming next, I withdrew my second hand from her head and placed it too over my mouth to try and keep quiet, but when her fingertip found my clit and began rubbing, I had to began moaning into my hands. Her touches were driving me insane, and she knew that all too well. Her head glid up and out enough for the tender skin inside myself to be free from the powerful tongue, but now it curled around the bud of flesh and I thought I would die right there.

My rhythmic moans were going at the same time as my hips bucked, eventually segueing to a steady chant of her name that found its way out of my mouth and through my fingers. The world, as I saw it through half-closed eyes, was going dark around the edges. Finally, Namine abandoned all her teasing, her soft touches and got to flicking my clit with her able tongue. I had taken it slow, far slower than what I could remember (not much, at this juncture), and now I needed release. Wanted it, craved it; and finally it and I came in a single, earthshaking rush. My mind and my body caught fire, the white fire of lust, and my sanity was reduced to ashes in its wake.

I returned soon after, to the feeling of Namine's tongue tenderly and slowly licking away what I had come, and what she didn't have the stomach for, she wiped with a nearby cloth (most likely an item of clothing). I shuddered and moaned my way through the afterglow, too far gone to be bothered with decorum now; when she was done, she slowly crawled up next to me and wrapped her arms around me. Despite my recent orgasm, her lovely body against my side still instilled tingles throughout me.

"Was that good?", she asked, a smile playing around her lips and placing a kiss on my cheek as I lay there. She knew very well that it had been, but she still asked. That was Namine for you. I nodded mutely at her and edged my arm beneath her, so that I held her as she did me. Namine hugged me tightly and put her leg over mine, nuzzling the side of my head as I got my thoughts back in order. "Good," she whispered. "I... I'm happy that I can do this sort of thing for you, Kai. I love you, and missed you..."

"Shhh," I returned fuzzily, placing my hand over her mouth and noting with a perverse kind of glee the slight traces of stickiness that remained. I smiled gently and did my best to clean her, wiping it on the furthest corner of the bed that I could reach out of courtesy. "You... my body is like your plaything, Namine. You know exactly what to do and when, and the kind of care you take with it is..." Here, I swallowed nervously, unused to talking frankly. "...I love you, Namine."

I went for the old standby replacement for dialogue when you have no idea what to say, and kissed her fully. Our lips remained shut this time, simply enjoying the proximity for now. Eventually, though, it was time to break apart and I panted slightly when we did. "Here," I murmured, turning my body to hers and nudging her onto her side. "Let me do something for you now, Nami. I-I'm not as good as you, but... I-I want to do this. It's usually just you doing, you things, things for me or us together... I want to really focus on doing this right. Please?", I said nervously.

Namine made a little 'o' with her mouth and flushed red, then nodded slowly. A worried kind of tension was coiling in my stomach, but I kept it under control. "S-so. Uh," I said. "Um, do you want me to, uh, use my fingers? Or, you know, just my mouth...?" I felt helpless, to a degree. We'd done quite a few things over the period of our relationship, and she'd tended to my needs with such skill often enough that I felt confident I could replicate that; now, I just needed to know what she wanted. How she liked it.

"F-fingers," Namine said uncertainly, as embarrassed at having to say it out loud as I was. Memories of our first time flashed into my head. Well, technically not all the way; our first attempt had ended in abject failure when we tried talking about what we were doing. Somehow, that took the magic out of it and we'd stopped doing things properly and awkwardly parted. It had taken several more attempts to find the right time in those hectic days after the marriage and the coronation, as well as working past the failed-first-time problem.

In time, we'd gotten the 'hang' of it, and after we'd finally successfully done it for the first time she'd bolted out of bed and barely repressed a scream of relief. Then, she'd turned straight around to see me looking worriedly at her, marched right back over into bed beside me, and didn't say another coherent word until the next morning. (I had still had to say a few more words to guide her to what I liked and wanted, but familiarity came with time. Ha ha very ha.)

So, to have to talk out loud was bringing back up memories of our inexperienced, fumbling times. (Once, I had gotten carried away and bitten her neck during coitus. That time had put paid to us for three days as she healed and made pretty damn sure I was more careful -- you might be able to track that up to my current passive nature, if you were psychiatrically inclined.) I swore inwardly to not let something like that happen this time. No, this time, I would carefully look after my wife and do only what she liked and wanted. She put up with enough of my crap on a daily basis and then on the days that we were together, she'd always be the one to do most of the work without getting as much out of it as I was. Even if that was the way her personality worked, it felt unfair to me. Today, at least, would be for her.

I started slowly, doing the things I remembered worked so well for her when we were one tangle of limbs, fingers and lips, giving and taking in equal measure. I started with a gentle kiss to her lips, my red hair -- shorter than hers, but not by much -- going to her cheeks.Namine bound her arms around my neck, not pulling, just holding me there in between the gaps where we parted for breath. That freed up a hand which slid over to her chest and squeezed as tenderly as I could manage, a nipple going against the middle of my palm. It was rather like Namine herself, I thought abstractly as she gasped in between kisses and twitched anxiously with my hand. Soft, beautiful, formed perfectly to fit against me, but with a hard centre which begged to be lavished with attention and love.

Now, I rose up to kneel over her, making sure not to hurt her as I shifted my weight and ultimately ended up crouching over her, like she had with me. My hand withdrew from grasping her and instead trailed light fingers over first one chest, then the other. It seemed to work, as her breathing quickened. I went down further as my lips found her cheek and earlobe, but had to reposition myself in order to press my chest against hers fully. The flesh felt much like it did before, and I tried shifting my upper body to 'grind' against her, still nipping her carefully.

The thing that really clued me off to me needing to move on or at least stop teasing was her leg drawing up and rubbing needily at my inner thigh. Though she stayed down, away from the meeting point, I still heard a few soft syllables in my ear that dripped with need. I moved back up and seperated, looking down smilingly for a second. She was... beautiful. Redder than I could remember offhand and her chest moved magnificiently as she panted, and I put my index finger on her lips. "Shh," I hummed, slowly dragging the finger down to her chin and skipping to her collarbone. The space it left on her face I replaced with myself, kissing again and again and drawing back to free my mind enough to continue.

The finger descended and flicked the tip of Namine's nipple experimentally. She made a brief harsh sound and I swore internally, making a mental note not to do that again, apologising with a soft stroking kiss to her cheek. She either accepted it or forgave, fortunately, as my finger quickened down and went over her stomach. There, it became my full hand, the heel facing upwards towards her face, and it crawled all the way down. My palm now 'cupped' the bump and my middle finger curled all the way between her legs to reach the end of her slit. The raised point I felt near the bottom of my fingers was her clitoris, still 'hooded'. Namine had turned quiet and stopped writhing as much as she did, waiting for me to act.

It was easier than it seemed to be in my mind, because in the past I could just figure where the best places were for me to be touched and try to do the same for her. It was all very automatic when both parties were as active as each other, because one compensated for the other's slipups and running on instinct worked better. Now, though, I was having to think about it conciously, and something I would have done automatically before now had to be remembered, adapted to fit the angle I had and my position and actively implemented.

My hesitation showed, and Namine looked up worriedly at me. "Kai? You okay?", she asked, and one of her hands cupped my cheek. It felt and probably looked a bit ridiculous; a girl touching her partner's cheek in a gesture of assurance and affection, while said partner was very nearly inside her. That thought amused me, and I smiled down to her to show her that everything was okay. She looked like she was doubting, so I went down for a kiss, one that marshalled my courage and let me slip the top of my middle finger inside her.

She quivered, feeling me. My other fingers slowly began rubbing up and down on the lovely skin to either side, warm to the touch. The one inside her went slowly deeper, allowing her to become accustomed to it before exploring more. Namine's breath came quicker and quicker, shallow gasps for air. As she turned her head to the side, writhing in reaction to me slipping another finger within her, I shifted to her neck with the tip of my tongue. Little signs, drawn in spit and pressure marked her there, and though she flinched at first, she relaxed into it and bit her lip.

I was still crouched above her, and I curved my body to allow myself enough space to continue working away while I nipped my way up to her mouth again. A shivering hand wormed up my side to carefully hold a breast, and our tongues touched in the midst of our kisses. Slowly, gradually and easing into it, I rotated the two fingers inside her and she hissed out. I took it as a good sign, considering that her body arched up in an attempt to meet mine. I moved up, just out of the range of her arching, and apologised mentally. Her eyes were closed, but they sprung open once I bent my thumb down and nudged the little nub that had given me so much sensation.

Her breathing was raspy and shallow, and I started my rhythm of sliding my two fingers out up to the last knuckle, then edging them back in as quickly as I dared, matching that tempo with my thumb. I drew little shapes on her clit with it; little hearts that made me feel silly inside, until Namine groaned out and kissed me desperately until my mind was focused back on making this angel feel the best I could. My motion was steady and steadily I increased my speed, now going down against her body to prevent it from bucking too much. Belatedly, her chest grazing mine with every breath, I realised that forcing stillbeing wasn't a good idea, but there was little chance to change now; now, I had to give Namine this. I moved away from her lips to allow her air, and it struck me how... cute she looked, red-faced and panting with her body shifting at a pace I controlled utterly.

I felt a strange kind of love for this, a joy of seeing the effect of my touches on her so directly -- knowing that I was the one who was doing this. The appeal of why Namine would be so happy to take care of me sprung up, but I had to push it aside as Namine's back curved up and didn't go down again. I drew up further to give her space and her back arched yet more until she came; she fell back, panting heavily, and I heard the syllables of my name go from her lips ('Kai' breathing in and 'ri' breathing out). Gradually, I eased my fingers out of her to be met with whimpers of tender skin at each shift, and even after I pulled out of her, the hot-wet feeling remained.

Sparing a glance, I saw that my skin glistened; though there were clean 'spots', my fingers were quite wet and terrible curiosity struck. I brought one of them to my lips and sucked, before frowning. Not exactly repugnant, but no gourmet dish by a long shot. Probably an acquired taste. I wiped the rest off at the sides of the bed as before and gingerly lay down beside her, waiting.

It took a moment more for Namine to recover, eyes fluttering open and she turned to me. A tired, satisfied smile was on her face, and she reached out and touched my nose. "Kairi... That..."

"Was it good?", I copied her from before and earned a light chuckle.

"Yes," she said finally, moving closer to peck me on the nose. "Hang on..." She reached out and wriggled a little closer, working the big sheet out and covering us in it. "There."

I looked at her oddly for a second with a raised eyebrow. "But, you're still... you know," I said with a red face, mouthing W-E-T to her. "Down there. You know. Uh."

Namine blushed as well, but she tried to wave it away. "I-I'll just wipe it up in a moment. Or..." She said with a slow, slow smile. "If you'd care to look after that for me..."

I gulped and turned a fiery red, almost deeper than my hair. "Later, okay...?" My hand trawled over her side to her hip and I gently stroked her, smiling to her. "I... it's been a long trip, and now this..."

She chuckled softly, kissing my cheek. "Yes. Later," she said back wriggling closer and fitting against me in a way only she could; bare and drained, in a position that would likely cause me a heart attack when I awoke. My blonde angel nudged my nose with hers. "Kairi. Kairi Kairi Kairi."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Kairi Kairi Kaiiiriiii," she said in a sing-song voice, drawing the last repetition out. "Kairi," she added, as if only to make my mental commentary be proved wrong.

"What?", I asked, by now perplexed and slightly worried.

She leaned back in and kissed me shortly. "Love you."

The last thing I remember before I woke up was the happy grin on her face widening as my blush spread.


End file.
